Trigger
by BonjourJuliannette
Summary: Back when the marauders wrecked havoc at Hogwarts, don't you wish you were there? '“I swear to you, Ms. Éclair Adele Cullen. Only you can make me like this.” He said in defeat.' R&R JPLE SBOC RMOC
1. Hand Gun

Blowing her snow white bangs out of her eyes, Éclair Adele shoved her thimble body through the train, trying to find an empty compartment with her frivolous companion, Kindreth, whom she referred to as "Kitty." Slowly lagging behind them was Remus Lupin, a childhood friend of theirs.

"Oye! You ladies sure slither around rather fast," breathed Remus, looking rather frumpy and out of breath. He slid into their compartment where Éclair and Kitty were talking nonchalantly about returning to school for their sixth year.

"Sorry darling Remmi-poo," purred Kitty, stroking his cheek with a slender, pale hand. Remus frowned at the nickname she used to address him but decided to wave it off with a smile. He sat back on the bench and gazed at the two females sitting across from him. They were each other's halves, and were rarely seen without the other. They looked almost identical with their creamy pale skin and cheeks that were always tinted a blush pink. Both let their hair flow in long locks, but Kitty had jet-black hair that strode down stick-straight whereas Éclair carried thin wavy caresses of hair that looked bleached white in the sunlight. He grinned to himself as he watched them talk. They could pass for twins, but their personalities were oddly twisted, and were the polar opposite of each other. They had the same body postures and the same thin, petite figures, making them look like delicate, porcelain dolls he thought to himself. He blushed as he imagined kis---

"OYE! MY LOVELY MATES!" An all too familiar obnoxious voice boomed as the messy raven-haired boy of sixteen years slammed the compartment door open and grinned idiotically at the crew. Remus lost his train of thought and stared with his eyebrow cocked at James Potter, trying to stifle a snigger trying to escape out of his lips.

"Miss me sunshine?" questioned Sirius with his trademark smirk plastered on his face as he strode in and sat next to Éclair.

"Darling," started Éclair as she stared at him with an apathetic expression. "In your disgustingly, perverted, child-like wet dreams would I miss you. Ah, and I do believe your seat is down there." She pointed to the far back end of the train. "On the railroad tracks where you can get run over by a passing vehicle, that is."

"That rather hurts my nonexistent feelings, love." Sirius lagged on, with sarcasm dripping in his words, and false hurt quivering in his stormy grey eyes. He grabbed his chest making him look like he was mortally wounded and stuck the back of his other hand to his forehead, looking like an overdramatic soap opera actor. James sat next to Remus and whipped his arm around his shoulder.

"So Moony, my dear old lad, I do believe that you have been spending these first fifteen minutes or so before the train departed with these two beautiful women. Am I correct, sir?" James asked, his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Well obviously Prongs. As you saw earlier, we were the only people in here, but then again, it might take longer for your "slow" mind to interpret your surroundings, no?" Sirius and Kitty enjoyably laughed at his remark.

"Hmph" Scoffed James. "I'd say that's plenty time for a good shag." He said while breaking out into a wide grin. Sirius whistled, carefully scanning the trio up and down.

"Now that you mention it Padfoot, their hair and clothing do seem a bit, out of order, if I may say." Replied Sirius in a semi-concerned tone.

"No you may not say that," Remus gritted out angrily. "You know better than I that we share a platonic relationship."

Éclair suppressed a smile while Kitty crawled on top of Remus' lap.

"Well of course we have a platonic relationship Remmi-poo" she said as she giggled in his ear. She looked like a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn. Unfortunately, Remus was the yarn. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips, and sat back down in her seat as Éclair got up and swished her hair behind her ear with her hand, bending down so that she was face to face with Remus. She smiled as she brushed her lips against his and went to sit next to Kitty who was smirking at all three Marauders.

"Totally platonic" she managed to breathe out though her fits of giggles.

"Moony you little man-slut." James said with his mouth agape. If only Evans would let her true feelings out and do that.

"James, I highly doubt that those are her true feelings, rather the opposite of that." Éclair said, twisting a thin strand of wispy hair around her forefinger. Sirius was still unrecovered from the shocking scene and stared at Éclair, baffled, as he replayed it over and over again in his mind like a movie film.

"B…Bu..You…He..Kiss…Not…Me…What?" He muttered to himself.

"Oye! How come you can't even so much as lovingly embrace me, but you can lock lips with Moony. I mean, I understand he's just so God damn handsomely beautiful, but come on, I'm a Sex God."

"It was a mere kiss Black. Don't get your panties in a bunch now. Besides, he's like a brother to me, it was a friendly peck." Replied Éclair lazily.

"I don't understand at all. Now I have to go find a gorgeous damsel to have hot, steamy, angry sex."

"You go do that Black," the a fiery read head said as she strode into the compartment, her emerald eyes ablaze with amusement and disgust.


	2. Gun Powder

Lily Evans strode in the compartment like a queen. Her hair was shining radiantly and her eyes were glowing like the luminescent moon.

"Darling, how nice of you to join us." Said Éclair with a quiet smile printed on her small face.

Lily made her way next to Remus, who was too busy waiting for James' reaction of her entering the room to notice her existence.

"Now, now Lilyflower" said Sirius in a motherly tone, "I know I'm rather a turn on, but my angry sex is saved for Éclair only.

Éclair scoffed, "It's not even considered sex Black, if one person of the opposite gender does not own a peninsular device."

"Oh, do you want me to prove it for you? Because I most certainty will" Sirius slurred out, slowly undoing his belt and zipping down his trousers.

"Kinky," replied James and Kitty at the same time.

Éclair huffed and turned her head as she watched a blush creep up on Lily's and Remus' face. Twirling her fingers, she slowly pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Sirius' ribcage.

"Levicorpus!" She sang in his ear.

In a sudden jolt, he was swung up into the air downside up as if being pulled by an invisible string tied at his left ankle.

"Nice," smirked Remus as he laughed heartily at the horrified look on Sirius' face.

His face slowly started to turn a beet red, whether from being humiliated or from being upside down, I do not know.

"Let me down you witch." He spoke in a menacing tone.

"Yes, master." She said sarcastically.

With a thud he was down on the floor in an awkward tangled position.

"Ouch." Exclaimed everyone at once.

"Bloody hell Éclair, I swear, if you weren't so God damned gorgeous, I'd break you in half."

"Ah, is that a threat Mr. Black?"

"Why no Ms. Cullen. It is not a threat, but in fact, a compliment."

"You should be more clear of your compliments then, kind sir," she added with a kick, "I can't tell if they're insults or if your snarky remarks are some how supposed to be flattering."

Sirius smiled at her, flashing her his white pearls. Rummaging his long, slender fingers through his silky black hair, he tilted his sculpted face and gave her an entrancing look.

"I swear to you, Ms. Éclair Adele Cullen. Only you can make me like this." He said in defeat.

Éclair sent him a small smile and thrust her chin up in triumph.

"That's because I'm your only match. And you are my only worthy opponent."

The red headed Griffyndor queen sent her a slightly confused expression and was about to open her mouth to ask a question, when James decided that it was time he joined in on the conversation.

"Are you saying that you two are made for each other? Blimey Moony, Padfoot, I think this is a confession." Said James as he wiggled his eye brows in their direction.

"Totally."

"Compatible."

Replied Sirius and Éclair lazily in sync. Each exchanged curious glances towards each other, but decided not to press their striking feat any further.

"Too bad Black is gay." Added Éclair in an almost pitied tone.

"What?! What the... What the bloody hell Éclair..?!" Sirius managed to blurt out in a flabbergasted tone.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore..." said Sirius in a serious tone, placing his eyes on his feet. "You know that I'm..." he looked up to see everyone's shocked expression, catching Éclair's joyous smile in the corner of his eye, "only gay for.. MOONY AND PRONGS."

"Merlin's beard Padfoot, we though you'd gone gay on us for a second" said James, his paled face now returning to its original colour. "Though I can't blame you, I'm pretty amazing. I'd even go gay for myself, but my Lily is keeping towards the right path," he added, only to be met by a fist plunged into his stomach notably belonging to the emerald-eyed lass.

The train halted and the returning and new students left to crowd over by the carriages. Kitty and Éclair exchanged solemn glances at one another before turning back to the rest of group. James led the pack and mounted on an invisible carriage with grace while everyone else joined him right after. Éclair and Kitty hung back, stroking the invisible reptilian horses, but slid onto the seats unnoticeably.

"You used to be such pretty horses." Whispered Éclair to them with sad adornment tinged in her tone.

Kitty wore a chipper smile and talked animatedly with Remus, James, and Lily, arguing about the nature of gnargles. Éclair stared out in to the open space unaware of the two black eyes staring at her soft face with wonder.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white horses.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby."

She sang softly, barely audible to even her own ears, but a certain canine's ears easily picked up the treble notes that were transmitted from her lips into the moonlit sky. Her lullaby was one of mourning, and Sirius Black found little yelps escaping his unmoving mouth. The simple song pained his heart, and he felt as if he were being pulled into it with her voice. She looked like a little child, lost in her own thoughts. Her feet dangled from her seat that was much too high for her small frame, and she wore a small smile that didn't match her cheerless eyes.

"When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses." She repeated, slowly drifting off into an unnerving sleep.


End file.
